


I Can Explain

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [16]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/M, Interrupted Kiss, Kissing, caught kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Cullen and the Inquisitor got caught.





	I Can Explain

**Author's Note:**

> I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library

Nichole didn’t hear the door open, so she was confused when a second ago she was pinned to the wall with Cullen kissing and the next second she was dropped to the floor. Cullen was red as he stared at her twin sister. “I told you you to knock!”

“I thought you just didn’t want me to interrupt meetings, Cullen. I didn’t know you were fucking my sister!”

“We aren’t” Cullen started somehow turning into an even deeper shade of red.

“I can explain” Nichole interrupted, hoping to calm her sister down.

“Don’t want an explanation. Just want to find a spell to wipe my memories.” And with that she left leaving Cullen and Nichole alone once again.


End file.
